WWE: It Will Tear You Apart Series 1 of 3
by goodieuk
Summary: Series 1 of 3: A tale of lies, cheating, sex and Murder! Contains: Swearing, Slight Sex scenes, Adult Humour. (Written a few years ago so old characters in it). More Chapter up, more soon.
1. Default Chapter

****_**PLEASE NOTE:** The story you are about to read is a continuing story that takes place over 3 series. This being Series 1 and features 11 Chapters/Episodes. **YOU MUST READ IN ORDER OF CHAPTERS/SERIES TO UNDERSTAND IT ALL!** Also, some scenes have been slightly altered to allow to be shown on here. Where it says: **!!!!!NEXT SCENE CENSORED!!!!!** this is how it was originally wrote and the scene in question was never written. Thanks for viewing_

_**Warning:** Contains swearing, slight sex scenes._

**Chapter 1:** Falling Apart

**DAY 1:**  
  
**_McMahon-Helmsley Household!!  
_**  
It is 8.00am and Triple H and Stephanie have just finished screwing each other. Triple H climbs off her and lies back on the bed.  
  
_**Triple:** Wow, that was amazing.  
  
**Steph:** Ok, I suppose.  
  
**Triple H:** Ok. Your talking about the main man here.  
  
**Steph:** I know baby but I think we've lost a little something in our sex life.  
  
**Triple H:** Hey, there's nothing wrong with me Steph. Maybe it's at your end.  
  
**Steph:** And what is that supposed to mean.  
  
**Triple H:** Look all I know is I am getting satisfied. So the problem must be at your end.  
  
**Steph:** You know, sometimes you can be a real asshole. I'm going to my parents.  
  
**Triple H:** I was only kidding Steph. Come on.  
_  
Stephanie gets dressed and walks out the bedroom. She leaves the house and gets in her $5Million dollar Ferrari and drives off to see her folks.  
  
Meanwhile at   
  
**_The Rock Household!!_**  
  
The Rock is in the house doing all the cleaning when the doorbell rings. He goes and answers it still wearing his apron. He opens it to find .... Hulk Hogan. Hogan notices the apron.  
  
_**Hogan:** Hi, is The Rock around. Just kidding. So when did your wife leave you.  
  
**Rock:** She hasn't left me. Ohh, the apron. Well in this house she knows who's boss.  
  
**Hogan:** Yes, she is by the looks of it.  
  
**Rock:** Your damn right. I mean if I want to get my oats tonight then I gotta do some housework. Come on in Hulk._  
  
Hulk goes in the house and they both sit down as Rock brings out a couple of beers for them to drink.  
  
_**Hogan:** I came around here to let you know about our match this week on Smackdown. You heard about it.  
  
**Rock:** Oh, you mean me and you against Angle and Big Show.  
  
**Hogan:** Yeah. From what Stephanie told me then we are going to lose on the night.  
  
**Rock:** What!! The Rock doesn't lose to has been's like Big Show.  
  
**Hogan:** Your telling me brother. I mean I was told that Angle gives me an Angle Slam then you stop him from pinning me but Show then gives you the Show Stopper.  
  
**Rock:** There is no way that is happening. I tell you what, I'll contact Stephanie and sort this out later. Ever since she started dating Triple H the company is all Triple H this, Triple H that, it makes me sick.  
  
**Hogan:** Exactly. I used to respect the guy but lately it is like he owns the company.  
_  
Hogan and Rock continue talking for another hour before Hogan leaves and Rock continues his housework.  
  
Over at   
  
**_The McMahon Family Residence_**  
  
Stephanie drives up in her car and walks into the house.  
  
_**Steph:** Dad, dad, is there anyone here.  
  
**Linda:** Hi honey, what you doing here.  
  
**Steph:** I just had a fight with Hunter and needed some space.  
  
**Linda:** You two fighting again. You know maybe you would be better off without him.  
  
**Steph:** I don't know.  
  
**Linda:** Look let's talk it over a cup of tea.  
_  
Linda and Stephanie go off into the sitting room and the maid brings in some tea and pours it out for them.  
  
_**Linda:** Now then. Why don't you tell me what happened Steph.  
  
**Steph:** Well we had just finished, you know, and he was okay and how that was great but I just didn't feel anything.  
  
**Linda:** You mean he was small.  
  
**Steph:** No, I mean he is hung like a horse but I just don't feel anything anymore. You know. It's like I have lost it, whatever it is.  
  
**Linda:** I think what you need is some time apart. Why don't you stay here for a couple of nights and maybe then things might be better.  
  
**Steph:** Your probably right, I mean we proably do need some time apart to sort things out. I'll stay here for a few days. I had better phone and let him know.  
_  
Stephanie goes off to phone as Linda picks up her mobile and rings Vince.  
  
_**Linda:** Vince, she bought it. Now you had better get your part of the deal sorted out.  
_  
She quickly hangs up as Stephanie comes back in the room.  
  
_**Steph:** Okay, I think I'll go to my room for a while if that's okay with you.  
  
**Linda:** Sure honey, if you want anything just call for me.  
  
**Steph:** Okay, I will.  
_  
Stephanie goes off and walks up the long winding staircase to her bedroom. She opens the door and it is just like she left it. A huge bed in the center of the room with curtains around it and silk sheets. All of her cuddly toys from when she was a kid. She closes the door behind her and locks it ....  
  
**Steph:** I wonder if it's still there!!!  
  
She walks over and opens the draw and under some clothes she finds it and pulls it out ....  
  
A Huge 10" buzzer. It is all pink and she presses the button as it starts up with a small buzzing noice. The thoughts go around her head of the wonderful times she had using it in the past and has a wry smile on her face as she thinks about what it is like now.  
  
She switches it off for the moment and undresses. She stands in front of the mirror completely naked and starts touching her body all over. Those long silky legs, those wonderful hips and those large breasts. She stops and climbs onto the bed and starts up the buzzer again.  
  
**!!!!!!!NEXT SCENE IS CENSORED!!!!!!!!  
**  
**Noon  
**  
**_McMahon Family Residence  
_**  
Linda McMahon is stood outside Stephanie's door. She knocks it and says ...  
  
**Linda:** Steph, would you like some lunch.  
  
Stephanie doesn't answer at first.  
  
_**Linda:** Steph, are you alright. I said do you want any lunch.  
  
**Steph:** Yes, Yes, Yes, Ohhhh Yeah.  
  
**Linda:** Ok, I'll put some out for you. You had better come down in a minute though or it will be cold.  
_  
Linda walks off downstairs as we go back inside the bedroom. Stephanie is lying on the bed naked as she is out of breath and sweating.  
  
_**Steph:** God, that is the best orgasm I have ever had. And it's all thanks to you, you never disappoint me (looking at the Buzzer).  
_  
Stephanie then gets up and gets dressed before putting it away and going in to wash her face. She then opens her door and walks off downstairs to the dining room where Linda is sat eating.  
  
_**Linda:** You look a little flushed are you alright Steph.  
  
**Steph:** Yeah, I mean it is hot up in my room.  
  
**Linda:** Yeah, it's this damn weather._  
  
Stephanie then sits down to eat as we drift away from the household.  
  
While at The   
  
**_Mick Foley Household!!  
_**  
Foley is outback playing with the kids when the phone rings, his wife answers and shouts for Mick.  
  
_**Wife:** It's Vince McMahon.  
  
**Foley:** What the hell does that scumbag want now.  
_  
Foley picks up the phone and starts talking to Vince.  
  
_**Foley:** Hey Vince, how you doing.  
  
**Vince:** Not too great I'm afraid. You see I have a problem and I need your help.  
  
**Foley:** Look, I told you I am out of the business now.  
  
**Vince:** This isn't for the company. This is personal. There is a lot of money involved in this for you Mick if you do it.  
  
**Foley:** How Much.  
  
**Vince:** How about ..... $20 Million Dollars.  
  
**Foley:** That's a lot of money Vince. Who do you want me to kill.  
  
**Vince:** Not over the phone you idiot.  
  
**Foley:** Hey I was only kidding.  
  
**Vince:** Oh, yes well .... so was I. We need to meet and discuss this.  
  
**Foley:** Okay, how about tomorrow at your offices.  
  
**Vince:** NO, I mean, no. I think somewhere a bit more private. You know a club called the Big Juggs Bar ..._  
  
_**Foley:** Of course. I didn't know you knew it though.  
  
**Vince:** Well I go there every week, I mean, I have heard of the place but I've never been there.  
  
**Foley:** Ok, I'll see you tomorrow about 9.00am.  
  
**Vince:** Fine. I'll talk to you then Mick. Goodbye.  
_  
Foley puts the phone down and turns to his wife.  
  
_**Foley:** That jerk. He's offering me $20 Million to do some little job. I mean I would have done it for $1 Million.  
  
**Wife:** What's he want you to do.  
  
**Foley:** I have no idea, but it's easy money whatever it is.  
_  
We drift away from the Foley house as he goes back outside and plays with the kids again.  
  
Back Between The   
  
_**Rock & McMahon-Helmsley Household!!  
**_  
Rock is on the phone and dialing Stephanie at her house.  
  
_**Triple H:** Hello.  
  
**Rock:** Hey Hunter, it's The Rock. Is Stephanie there.  
  
**Triple H:** Hey, she's out at the moment. I don't know when she'll be back. Can I give her a message.  
  
**Rock:** Yeah, can you tell her that there is no way I or Hogan are going to lose our match on smackdown so she needs to sort something out.  
  
**Triple H:** I heard about that. I don't blame you, I mean losing to Big Show and Angle. What is she thinking.  
  
**Rock:** Exactly. Anyway I have to go so make sure she get's the message alright.  
  
**Triple H:** Okay, leave it with me. I'll tell her.  
  
**Rock:** Okay bye._  
  
Rock hangs up as we go to Triple H.  
  
Triple H hangs up the phone. He looks at the paper with the message on and rips it up and throws it in the bin.  
  
_**Triple H:** Screw you Rock. You do whatever I want you to do. Now who can I call, oh yeah ..._  
  
Triple H picks up the phone and dials a number. An answerphone comes on ....  
  
_**Triple H:** Hey, it's me. Listen the bitch has gone for a few days so why don't you come over. I really need a to see you. That woman can't do anything right. Give me a call when you are on your way .._   
  
We drift away from the McMahon-Helmsley Household.  
  
**_WHO IS THE MYSTERY WOMAN FOR TRIPLE H???  
  
WHAT IS VINCE PLANNING WITH FOLEY???  
  
CAN STEPHANIE REACH THE SAME HEIGHTS OF PASSION AGAIN (we hope so)  
  
-- ALL IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT --- _**


	2. Chapter 2: Stratusfaction Guaranteed!

_**PLEASE NOTE: The story you are about to read is a continuing story that takes place over 3 series. This being Series 1 and features 11 Chapters/Episodes. YOU MUST READ IN ORDER OF CHAPTERS/SERIES TO UNDERSTAND IT ALL! Also, some scenes have been slightly altered to allow to be shown on here. Where it says: !!!!!NEXT SCENE CENSORED!!!!! this is how it was originally wrote and the scene in question was never written. Thanks for viewing**_

_**Warning: Contains swearing, slight sex scenes.**_

**Chapter 2:** Stratusfaction Guaranteed

**Day 1: Part 2**

**The Team Angle Household:**

_We go into the Angle household where Kurt Angle has just put out the lunch for Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas as they sit down._

**Benjamin:** What, milk and cookies again. This Sucks.   
**Angle:** What did you just say ..

_Angle bangs the back of his head with the frying pan._

**Angle:** Don't you ever say that again. I get enough of that crap at work.   
**Haas:** But we keep eating the same crap everyday ... We want some real food, like chips, steaks and that.   
**Angle:** Do you want to grow up and look like Mick Foley, well do you. No. So shut the hell up and eat the cookies and drink the milk. They are good for you. How do you think I became Olympic Champion and and now the WWE Champion.   
**Haas:** By cheating ..

_Angle slams the back of Haas's head with the frying pan._

**Angle:** Don't be so damn cheeky. I did it by eating my cookies and drinking milk. Milk is good for you. So drink it all up. You can't go out until you have finished.

_We drift away from the Angle Household._

**The Hardy Household:**

_Matt and Jeff are working out in the basement when Lita comes down. She walks over and watches them train._

**Lita:** Listen guys, I was thinking that maybe we should all get back together.   
**Matt:** Hell, I'm up for that if you are.   
**Jeff:** Hell yeah. Let's go right now.   
**Lita:** I meant in the wrestling ring at our next show.   
**Jeff:** In front of everybody. What are you thinking.   
**Matt:** Well I don't mind doing it in front of everyone. When you have got Mattitude you will try anything once.   
**Lita:** Look you idiots I meant we should get back together on Raw or Smackdown. What did you think I meant.   
**Matt:** Well I thought you were talking about a threesome.   
**Jeff:** Yeah me too.   
**Lita:** What kind of girl do you think I am ..... I'll race you to the bedroom.

_Lita runs off up to the bedroom as Matt and Jeff chase after her a moment later. They go into the bedroom as Lita is flat out on the bed naked._

_Matt and Jeff take off their tops and get ready ..._

**Matt&Jeff:** Ohhhhhhhhh _(Doing their Wrestling routine and handshapes they do)   
_   
_They both jump on top of Lita ......_

**!!!!!NEXT SCENE CENSORED!!!!!**

**Meanwhile at the   
Testicles Household:**

_Test is just coming in as Stacy is cleaning up around the house. She is wearing a short Maid's outfit._

**Test:** Honey, I'm home.   
**Stacy:** Hi Baby, Did you get everything you wanted.   
**Test:** Yep, you know it is really embarrasing having to buy these.   
**Stacy:** Well you want me to look good don't you.   
**Test:** Yes but, you should have seen the till operator. I think he knew who I was ...   
**Stacy:** Don't worry about that. Let's have a look at what you got.

_Stacy bends over and opens the bag giving Test a full view of her long, long legs and thong which hardly covers anything. Test takes a big gulp down_.

**Test:** Screw the bag, I need it now Stacy.   
**Stacy:** Ah, ah. Not yet.   
**Test:** Jesus Stacy. I have got a boner right now and it ain't gonna last forever.   
**Stacy:** I tell you what, why don't you go upstairs and get ready. I'll slip into this and be right up.

_Test rushes out the room and upstairs. He strips off and sits back on the bed waiting. _

After a few minutes a leg pops around the door followed by Stacy's head. 

**Stacy:** Are you ready big boy.

_Test just nods. _

Stacy comes from behind the door wearing a **business suit!!!** Test can't help himself and after a few seconds it's all over for him.

**Stacy:** God Test. I haven't even got started. Couldn't you have waited.   
**Test:** I'm sorry but you in that suit just turns me on.   
**Stacy:** You have some weird taste. I mean of all the things you could have bought me you got me a suit. Don't you want to see what is under it.   
**Test:** It's too late now love. It will probably be tomorrow before I get another one like that again.

_Stacy storms off in a huff as Test cleans himself up and lies back before lighting up a cigar. _

We drift out the house and pop over the road as we go to ....

**The Stratusfaction Motel:**

_A sign is outside stating ...   
_   
**_Come and be Stratusfied by the best .... or you nickel back!!!_**

_We pop inside as a host of women are sat around in the lobby. There is Dawn Marie, Ivory, Jacqueline, Jazz, Victoria and behind the desk is Trish Stratus. _

Suddenly the door opens and in walks Steven Richards. He walks over to Trish.

**Trish:** Hi again. This is what, your 6th time this week. You just can't keep away can you.   
**Stevie: **Nope. I need some more and fast.   
**Trish:** Okay, who do you want!! How about Ivory, she will be your domineering mother, or maybe a threesome with Jacqueline and Jazz. These two know how to make you stand to attention. Or maybe Dawn Marie, she will tease you until your finished then toss you away.   
**Stevie: **None of them. I need Victoria again.   
**Trish:** Okay, if that's what you want. That will be a nickel.

_Stevie hands over the money as Victoria leads him upstairs. She pulls him inside a spare room and closes the door before switching the light on. _

Inside is all rubber and handcuffs and all bondage gear.

**Victoria: **Okay, now you are in my house. Strip it NOW!!!

_Stevie strips down and stands waiting._

**Victoria:** Now then, I think you need a good spanking. Get down on your hands and knees and beg like a dog.

_Stevie bends over and starts panting as Victoria goes over and grabs a huge whip ....._

**WHACK!!! WHACK!!! WHACK!!! **

BANGING AND SCREAMS ARE HEARD FROM INSIDE FOR A WHILE!! 

**!!!!!NEXT SCENE CENSORED!!!!!**

_30 Minutes later Stevie comes out with Victoria as they both walk downstairs. Victoria goes over and joins the other ladies in the lobby as Stevie goes over to Trish._

**Trish:** I hope you were Stratusfied.   
**Stevie:** Hell yeah. I think it will be a few hours before I can sit down again. By the way, how the hell do you keep this running without the company knowing.   
**Trish:** Well you see I have Mr McMahon in the back of my pocket. Actually, he knows all about this place and is one of my regular customers.   
**Stevie:** Really ... Well I guess it's no wonder with Linda at home. Okay, bye for now.

_Stevie then walks off out the house and shuts the door behind him. _

The phone rings as Trish Stratus then answers.

**Trish:** Hello!!   
A whisper of a voice is heard on the other line...   
**Trish:** Oh, it's you. So you want me to come over and give you a little Stratusfaction eh.   
**Voice:** Oh God, yeah.....   
**Trish:** Okay, I'll be right over.

_Trish hangs up and shouts over Dawn Marie._

**Trish:** I have to go out for a while. Look after the place will you.   
**Dawn:** Is it him again.   
**Trish:** Yep, he may not be great looking but at least he has got the cash. I'll be back in a while.   
**Dawn:** Fine. Give him one from me will you.   
**Trish:** Oh I plan to give him more than one honey.

_Trish then leaves the building and climbs in a limo which is driven by Bradshaw._

**Trish: **Usual place please.   
**Bradshaw:** Yes Miss Stratus.

_Bradshaw shuts the door behind Trish before climbing in and driving off. _

We pull away as we finish for the second part of our installment ....

**WHO IS TRISH GOING TO SEE!!! **

IS HUNTER GOING TO BE STRATUSFIED OR IS IT THE BOSS!!!

WILL THE HARDYS BE ABLE TO CONTROL THEMSELVES OR WILL LITA SHOW THEM WHO IS THE BOSS IN THE HOUSE!!!

CAN TEST GET IT UP AGAIN OR WILL STACY LOOK ELSEWHERE!!!

WHAT WENT ON BEHIND THE CLOSED DOOR WITH VICTORIA AND RICHARDS AND DO WE REALLY WANT TO KNOW!!!

AND DOES TEAM ANGLE REALLY SUCK (not like that though)!!!!

ALL IN THE NEXT DAY OF THE STORY ---


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicious Friendship?

**_PLEASE NOTE: The story you are about to read is a continuing story that takes place over 3 series. This being Series 1 and features 11 Chapters/Episodes. YOU MUST READ IN ORDER OF CHAPTERS/SERIES TO UNDERSTAND IT ALL! Also, some scenes have been slightly altered to allow to be shown on here. Where it says: !!!!!NEXT SCENE CENSORED!!!!! this is how it was originally wrote and the scene in question was never written. Thanks for viewing_ **

_**Warning: Contains swearing, slight sex scenes.**_

**Day 1: Part 3**

**God's Household:**

_Inside we see Chris Jericho sat on the sofa watching the tv. The phone rings and he answers it._

**Jericho:**: Hello!!

_It is Stephanie McMahon ..._

**Steph:**: Hi Chris, It's Stephanie.   
**Jericho:**: It's been a while. What's up.   
**Steph:**: Oh, I had a fight with Hunter again, he's such a jerk.   
**Jericho:**: You know I never would have treated you like he has. He is only using you Steph.   
**Steph:**: That's what everyone keeps saying. Do you think we could meet, I need to talk to someone.   
**Jericho:**: Sure, why don't you come on over here.   
**Steph:**: No, this is more of a personal request. Do you think we could meet up at that Hotel we used once.   
**Jericho:**: Oh you mean the 'Wham, Bam, Thank You' Hotel. Sure, same room.   
**Steph:**: Yeah. Look I had better go, I'll see you there about noon tomorrow.   
**Jericho:**: Okay, bye Steph.

_Stephanie hangs up followed by Jericho. He has a huge grin on his face._

**Jericho:**: Boy, am I gonna get me some tomorrow.

_We drift out and go over to the _

**McMahon Family Residence:**

_Linda McMahon is sat in the Library. She picks up the phone and starts dialing someone._

**Voice:**: Hello!!   
**Linda:** Hey, it's Linda. Look I need to talk to you. We have a problem and I can't trust Vince to sort it out.   
**Voice:**: Okay, usual place and time.   
**Linda:** Yeah. Oh, here comes Steph I had better go.

_Linda quickly hangs up as Stephanie walks in the room._

**Steph:**: Who was that on the phone mam.   
**Linda:** Oh just your father. He said he is gonna be a bit late. He has two big dumplings to pick up. I couldn't understand what he was talking about.   
**Steph:**: Oh. Is Shane around.   
**Linda:** I'm afraid he's out with Edge & Benoit and some other guy. I beieve the other one is on his stag party or something. Did you want him for something.   
**Steph:**: No, it doesn't matter. I'll see him later.

_Stephanie leaves the room as Linda pulls a gun out the draw and looks at it._

**Linda:** This will all be over soon sweatheart, don't you worry.

_We drift away as Linda puts the gun back in the draw.   
_   
**Austin Household:**

_Inside we see Steve Austin shooting some pool. Debra walks in._

**Debra:**: Steve, I've come to collect my things.   
**Steve:** Well you know where they are. Don't forget to shut the door on your way out.

Debra storms off in a huff, picks up her bags and slams the door shut on her way out the house.

_A few minutes later a doorbell rings and Austin goes to answer it. He opens to find .... _

**Jerry The King Lawler.**

**Steve:** Hey King, come on in.

_They go off and sit down in the lounge, Austin grabs a few beers and gives King a couple._

**Steve:** Well what are you doing here.   
**King:** I wondered if JR had talked to you.   
**Steve: **No, what's going on.   
**King:** Well he has been acting really funny lately. You know I think he is up to something.   
**Steve:** What the hell could he do.   
**King: **Well ever since Triple H took over Raw, JR has been pissed off. He's worked really hard on the show and Vince doesn't even give him respect and I believe Triple H is now running everything.   
**Steve:** Hell, you leave it with me. There is only one way to deal with scum like Triple H and I know just the way.   
**King: **By the way have you seen JR lately.   
**Steve: **It's been about a week since I last saw him why.   
**King: **Well we were supposed to meet to discuss Raw but he never showed up.   
**Steve:** That ain't like him. I tell you what I'll go out looking for him.   
**King: **Thank's Steve.

_We drift away and move down the block as we go to the new place of _

**Debra's Apartment:**

_We enter inside as Debra opens the door and walks in._

**Debra:**: Jesus, look at this dump. If that asshole gave me money maybe I could afford something better. I know what I'll do.

_Debra puts down her suitcases and picks up the phone and starts dialling._

**Voice:**: McMahon Family Residence.   
**Debra:**: Hi, is Stephanie there, it's Debra.   
**Voice:**: Hold the line please.

_After a minute Stephanie answers the phone._

**Steph:** Hi Debra how's it going.   
**Debra:** Not too good I'm afraid. That pig has kicked me out and now I am in some crappy little apartment. Look I need a job. I'll do anything.   
**Steph:** Well I don't know.   
**Debra**: Look please Steph. Anything you want.   
**Steph:** Ok, I suppose we could do something for you on Raw.   
**Debra:** Oh God no. That Bastard will be there won't he. Can't I come on Smackdown with you.   
**Steph:** Well I guess we could sort something out.   
**Debra:** I would be so grateful. I really need the money.   
**Steph:** Well if you want money fast there is one place I know you could try. Trish runs this little club that you may want to give a try. It's not exactly legal if you know what I mean.   
**Debra:** Anything, I just need some money.   
**Steph:** Ok, I'll let her know your interested. I'll speak to you later ok.   
**Debra:** Thanks so much Steph. Bye.

**We drift away as we go to   
The Police Station:**

_Inside a room is a couple of cops interviewing someone._

**Cop:**: Look, how many girls were in there.   
**Man:**: I believe about 4 or 5 with Trish as the leader.   
**Cop2:** Right, did she offer them to you or did you ask.   
**Man:**: Well she asked who I wanted.   
**Cop:**: That's it we've got her now. Set it up and we'll bust them tomorrow.   
**Cop2:** This will be great. The day when we finally shut down this biggest whore house in this town.

_We swing around as we see ......_

**_Steven Richards!!!!_**

_We drift back out and over the top of houses as we come down onto a _

**Streetcorner:**

_We drift down as we see a guy wearing all gold stood against a lampost. A car drives over and beeps. He walks over as the window is opened._

**Goldust:** What will it be big boy...

_Suddenly he realises who is driving ..._

**Goldust:** Oh my god. I didn't know you were one of us.

_We drift in and see ....._

**_Brock Lesnar!!!!_**

**Brock:** Jesus. I didn't know you worked the streets.   
**Goldust:** Every night. I need to make some extra money. That pig Vince McMahon isn't paying me enough.   
**Brock:** Exactly. Look I need a job if you know what I mean.   
**Goldust:** Oh I know allright.

Goldust gets in the car as it drives off.

_After a few minutes it pulls in some wooded area_.

**Brock:** Look, this is my first time at this so how much.   
**Goludst:** For you, I'll give you this one for free.   
**Brock:** Hey, thanks Man.   
**Goldust:** Oh no ... Thank you .... (He notices something moving in the trousers)

_We drift away as the two get it on in the car ....._

**!!!!!NEXT SCENE CENSORED!!!!!**

_After about 20 minutes we go back down and find Brock and Goldust lying back holding each other._

_We finally drift away and end another episode of our installment...._

**WILL JERICHO BE GETTING HIS OATS TOMORROW!!! **

WHAT HAS LINDA GOT PLANNED AND WHO IS SHE MEETING!!!

JUST WHERE IS JIM ROSS AND WHAT IS HE UP TO!!!

WILL DEBRA BE MILKING THE COW!!!

WHY HAS STEVEN RICHARDS TURNED ON HIS COLLEAGUES!!!

IS THIS THE END OF THE STRATUSFACTION MOTEL (we do hope not)!!!

AND IS IT TRUE LOVE FOR GOLDUST AND BROCK!!!!

ALL IN THE NEXT DAY OF THE STORY ---


	4. Chapter 4: Triple H's Secret Lover?

**_PLEASE NOTE: The story you are about to read is a continuing story that takes place over 3 series. This being Series 1 and features 11 Chapters/Episodes. YOU MUST READ IN ORDER OF CHAPTERS/SERIES TO UNDERSTAND IT ALL! Also, some scenes have been slightly altered to allow to be shown on here. Where it says: !!!!!NEXT SCENE CENSORED!!!!! this is how it was originally wrote and the scene in question was never written. Thanks for viewing_ **

_**Warning: Contains swearing, slight sex scenes.**_

**Day 1: Part 4.**

**McMahon-Helmsley Household**

_We drift in to find Triple H working out with some weights. The doorbell rings as he drops them and goes to the door ... He opens it to find !!!_

**_Molly Holly._**

**Molly:** "Hey baby, are you sure she has gone."  
**Triple H:** "Don't worry, the Bitch is staying with her parents for a few days. Come on in."

_Molly goes in and they both go into the living room._

**Triple H:** "I didn't know whether you had got my message"  
**Molly:** "Yeah, I just wasn't sure if she had come back"  
**Triple H:** "Don't worry about her, I have her wrapped around my little finger at the moment"  
**Molly:** "Good. When we have finished with her and her family it will be the WWE owned by Triple H and Molly"  
**Triple H:** "You know, I can think of something else we could be doing right now."  
**Molly: **"You mean ...."  
**Triple H:** "You got it. Shall I start or you"  
**Molly: **"Why don't you"  
**Triple H:** "Okay let's get it on"

_Triple H closes the door and pulls something out .... _

Molly is sat on the floor waiting as Triple H gets down and ....

Pulls out a pack of cards!!!! What!!! They are playing Snap!!!!

We drift away and go over to

**The Team Angle Household:**

_We drift inside to find Benjamin and Haas finishing off their lunch._

**Benjamin:** "We've finished now can we go and play with the girls over the street!"  
**Angle:** "Okay, but be back in by 8 o'clock. You have to be in bed by 9pm."  
**Haas:** "Again, can't we have one late night"  
**Benjamin:** "Yeah, I mean we don't even have a life"  
**Angle:** "Look if you want to be just like me then you have to eat good food and take early nights"  
**Benjamin:** "This sucks!"  
**Angle:** "What did I tell you! Now you know what to do!"  
**Benjamin:** "Do I have to!"  
**Angle:** "I said do it!"

_Benjamin stands up and bends over the table. Angle grabs the frying pan and hits his backside twice._

**Angle:** "Now let that be a lesson to both of you. I don't ever want to hear that word again"  
**Benjamin:** "I'm sorry!"

_Benjamin and Haas walk out the house and go over to the Stratusfaction Motel!! _

We drift over the road to see what is happening

**The Stratusfaction Motel**

_As we go inside in walks Benjamin and Haas. They walk over to the desk where Dawn is stood. They are about to speak when Dawn bends forward showing huge cleavage!!!_

**Dawn:** "What can I do for you two today!!"

_Benjamin & Haas stand there with their jaws open glaring at the flesh on offer._

**Dawn:** "Haven't you ever seen a pair like these before boys!"  
**Haas:** "No maam. Are they real!"

_Dawn takes it as an insult and slaps Haas across the face. Benjamin starts laughing but also takes a slap across the face._

**Dawn: **"Now then. Do you want the usual!"

**Benjamin:** "Yes maam"

_Dawn calls over Jacqueline and Jazz. Both walk over wearing sexy lingerie_.

**Dawn:** "Okay girls, they want the usual!"  
**Jacqueline:** "Again. Surely we can do something else"

_Jacqueline starts teasing Benjamin while Jazz is touching up Haas._

**Jazz:** "Yeah, I mean can't you think of something else you would like to do with us"

**Benjamin:** "Hmmmmm. No, not really"

**Jacqueline:** "Okay, if that's what you want"

_Jacqueline and Jazz lead them out the back of the house. Outside is a huge ring as they climb in and Jazz & Jacqueline start putting a beating down to Benjamin and Haas._

**Benjamin:** "This is so cool Charlie. Being beaten up by girls we can learn so much wrestling from them!"  
**Haas:** "I know, and all this for just a nickel."

_We drift up and over the top of the house as we move out to_

**The Hook-Em-up Motel**

_We drift down and inside as we see Trish Stratus walking down the corridor. She stops outside a room and knocks the door._

**Voice:** "Come in!"

_Trish opens the door and walks inside before locking it behind her. She walks in the bedroom and finds him lying on the bed naked ...._

**_It's Good Ol' JR._**

**JR:** "You took your time"  
**Trish:** "Well I had to stop to pick something up ... I hope you like it. Come on in"

_In walks Debra. She is wearing a low cut top which hardly covers her top and small cleavage jean shorts._

**Trish:** "She is knew to this so I thought you would like to break the ice so to speak!"  
**JR:** "What about Steve"  
**Trish:** "Well we can see if he wants to come and join us if you want"  
**JR:** "Hell No. I mean, where is he."  
**Debra:** "The Bastard dumped me so I want to get my own back and what better way than to sleep with his best friend"  
**JR:** "Well I'm up for that if you are"

_Trish starts undressing Debra before she climbs on the bed puts her huge cleavage in the face of JR as he start wobbling his face inbetween ....  
_  
**!!!!!NEXT SCENE CENSORED!!!!!**

_After an hour we drift back in as Debra is getting dressed and Trish is sat on the bed with JR. JR hands over a few hundred dollars to Trish._

**Trish:** "Thank you. Well Trish here you go. This is your share."

_Trish hands over $300 dollars to Debra._

**Debra:** "Wow, this is easy money. If you ever need me again just call me Trish. I really need the money!"  
**Trish:** "Sure Debra. And remember not to tell anyone about this"  
**Debra:** "Who am I gonna tell. I mean Steve would go nuts if he found out"  
**JR:** "Exactly. Damn, that was the best lay I have ever had"

_Trish gives a peck on the cheek to JR before walking out with Debra._

**Trish:** "By the way Debra. Before you go home we just have one more thing"  
**Debra:** "What else"  
**Trish:** "Well you could say I get a test ride of all my new women!"

_Trish starts touching up Debra in the elevator down. Her hand goes under Debra's top and starts rubbing around._

**Debra:** "Oh god"  
**Trish:** "Don't worry. We aren't gonna do it here. That's why we have limo's"

_Trish walks hand in hand out the motel to the Limo waiting as Bradshaw opens the door._

**Trish:** "Take your time home will you. Me and Debra have a few things to sort out"  
**Bradshaw:** "Yes Miss Stratus"

_He closes the door behind them and gets in the car as it drives away .... _

We drift away from the motel as we finish another installment of our series.

**IS TRIPLE H REALLY PLAYING SNAP WITH MOLLY!!!! **

DOES ANGLE ENJOY SPANKING TEAM ANGLE!!!

ARE BENJAMIN AND HAAS EVER GONNA GET ANY OR ARE THEY JUST INTERESTED IN ONE THING!!!

WILL AUSTIN FIND OUT THE TRUTH ABOUT JR AND DEBRA!!!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE LIMO BETWEEN DEBRA AND TRISH AND DOES ANYONE WANT TO KNOW!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Divas Heaven!

_**PLEASE NOTE: The story you are about to read is a continuing story that takes place over 3 series. This being Series 1 and features 11 Chapters/Episodes. YOU MUST READ IN ORDER OF CHAPTERS/SERIES TO UNDERSTAND IT ALL! Also, some scenes have been slightly altered to allow to be shown on here. Where it says: !!!!!NEXT SCENE CENSORED!!!!! this is how it was originally wrote and the scene in question was never written. Thanks for viewing**_

_**Warning: Contains swearing, slight sex scenes.**_

**Day 1 Part 5:**

**The Team Angle Household:**

_We drift to the outside as Kurt Angle is stood on the steps shouting for Benjamin and Haas._

**Angle:** Shelton, Charlie. It's time to come in. Where the hell are those two.

_Angle walks over as we join him going in ..._

**The Stratusfaction Motel**

_Dawn is stood behind the counter as Angle comes through the door. He walks over to Dawn._

**Angle:** Hey Dawn.  
**Dawn:** Hey, do you want the usual.  
**Angle:** SShhhhh. Don't let everyone know I come here. No. I mean I am looking for my two guys.  
**Dawn:** Well I'm afraid Angle we only let girls do business in this place.  
**Angle: **What, You think I'm gay. Are you freakin kiddin me. I am as straight as the next guy that walks in.

_Suddenly in walks Brock Lesnar (get the pun). He walks over and notices Angle._

**Angle:** Hey Brock, Will you tell them that I am straight. She thinks I am one of those _(Angle has one arm held against his side)  
_**Brock: **Well I don't know are you. I mean from the look of things you could be.

_Angle quickly notices the arm and drops it._

**Angle:** Anyway, I am looking for Shelton and Haas.  
**Dawn: **Oh, they are out back getting their asses kicked.  
**Angle:** Damn them. I told them that I would teach them.  
**Dawn: **Oh, but I think they prefer who is kicking their asses.

_Angle walks out back as Brock goes to talk to Dawn_.

**Dawn: **Hey Brock, how's it hanging.  
**Brock:** What, I mean. I just had this weird dream before I came here. I was driving along in my car and I noticed Goldust walking down the street so decided to give him a lift. And get this some weird shit started happening and then I woke up all sweating.  
**Dawn: **Sounded like a nightmare.  
**Brock:** Yeah, so I thought I would come and be stratusfied.  
**Dawn:** Well who would you like, there is only Victoria and Ivory. Although we do have a newbie just started. She is upstairs in the room if you want some fresh meat.  
**Brock:** What is she like ...  
**Dawn:** Oh she is so good. I mean she could turn the milk sour _(hint hint!!)._  
**Brock:** Okay, I'll see what she is like.  
**Dawn:** Oh, you won't be dissapointed. She can certainly make you KING for the day _(hint!!)_

_Brock hands over the nickel and goes upstairs .... _

Meanwhile out back. We find Shelton and Charlie flat out on the mat as Jacqueline and Jazz have their legs wrapped around the heads.

**Angle:** What the friggin hell is going on here ....

_The ladies let go as the 2 guys jump to their feet._

**Haas:** Well we were just being taught some moves by these two ladies.  
**Benjamin:** Yeah, what's the problem.  
**Angle:** The Problem is you two should be in bed by now. It is half past nine.

_Angle grabs them by their ear and pulls them out the ring and marches them through the Motel. He opens the door and tells them to get home as they run off back over the road home. _

Angle turns back around.

**Angle:** Oh, by the way. Do you know you have two guys out here sat in a van. They look a bit suspicious.

_Dawn leaves from behind and goes to look outside_.

**Dawn:** Shit, it's the police. Ladies go and get changed. Let Brock no he will have to come back and to leave by the back entrance.

_The ladies run upstairs as Brock comes running down and straight through a closed door and out back as a template of Brock's body is left in the frame of the door. (roadrunner style cartoon). _

Angle then leaves the Motel as he walks back over to his own house.

We drift away as we go over to the outside of the

**The Hook-Em-up Motel**

_We dift outside as we see a pick up parked away from the motel. Inside is Stone Cold Steve Austin. _

Out walks Debra and Trish Stratus who get in the limo and drive off. Austin has a evil glint in his eye before suddenly he sees JR walking out the hotel. He has a huge grin on his face. Austin starts fuming and starts his pick up and drives straight at the entrance.

JR sees the pick up as it heads towards him ....

**JR:** Good Gawd Almighty!!

_We pull away as we find out later what really happened ... (cliffhanger - hahahaha)_

**The Rock Household**

_We go inside to find The Rock sat in bed as his wife comes in wearing some sexy lingerie. She walks over and climbs in._

**Rock:** Well did you see what I did today.  
**Wife: **Yeah. And as usual you screwed it up.  
**Rock:** What the hell do you mean. I cleaned up around here didn't I.  
**Wife: **And what about where you put it.  
**Rock:** I don't know what you mean.  
**Wife: **I mean you swept it all under the damn carpet you idiot. You know sometimes I think you aren't a Rock and just stuck between a hard place _(little joke there)._

_Rock starts sulking as his wife just puts the light out and lies back._

**Wife:** And don't even think you will be getting any tonight either.  
**Rock:** Damn you woman. The Rock needs some Satusfaction now.  
**Wife:** Well satisfy yourself like you usually do but keep it away from me.  
**Rock:** Damn.

_We drift out as Rock starts fiddling under the covers. _

Off we go now and join in the dirty things going on in

**The Back of The Limo**

_We go inside to find Trish Stratus touching Debra up and down._

**Trish: **Don't worry about it Debra. There is nothing to be afraid of. Hey, Bradshaw pull over.

_Bradshaw pulls over and Trish leans out the window._

**Trish:** Hey There, why don't you come and join us.

_Bending down to look inside is ...._

**_Stacy Keibler._**

**Stacy:** Okay, why not. This could be fun and I need some right now.

_Stacy climbs in through the window and gets inside. Now it is a two on one against Debra._

**Debra:** What now.  
**Trish:** Now we have some more fun Debra. Stacy ...

_Stacy undoes her top buttons and opens up her blouse to reveal nothing underneath Her body is like ..... _

**!!!!!NEXT SCENE CENSORED!!!!!**

_Trish starts feeling around before loosening her top and sliding it off to reveal no bra._

**Debra:** By, what big breasts you have.  
**Trish: **All the better to suck them with my dear. Try it.

_Debra leans forward and ...._

**!!!!!NEXT SCENE CENSORED!!!!!**

_After about half an hour we come back in as we find all 3 ladies still going at it in a full out orgy._

_Damn we came too early **(story of my life)**_

**!!!!!NEXT SCENE CENSORED!!!!!**

_After another 1 hour we come back and still they are at it .... _

Jesus, don't these girls ever give up ....

Well it is now time to finish for the day anyway as we finish another installment of our series.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN THE NEXT DAY .... STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT SOON!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Vince's Master Plan!

_**PLEASE NOTE:** The story you are about to read is a continuing story that takes place over 3 series. This being Series 1 and features 11 Chapters/Episodes. **YOU MUST READ IN ORDER OF CHAPTERS/SERIES TO UNDERSTAND IT ALL!** Also, some scenes have been slightly altered to allow to be shown on here. Where it says: **!!!!!NEXT SCENE CENSORED!!!!!** this is how it was originally wrote and the scene in question was never written. Thanks for viewing_

_**Warning:** Contains swearing, slight sex scenes._

We open up on Day 2 as we go to ....

**The McMahon Family Residence**

_We drift inside as we see Stephanie McMahon who comes out of her bedroom and drifts downstairs in a silk low cut dressing gown. She walks into the kitchen where the maid is...._

**Steph:** Hey, where is everyone this morning.  
**Maid:** Well Mr McMahon said he had a very important business meeting to attend to and Mrs McMahon has gone out to do a bit of shopping.  
**Steph:** Did they say when they would be back.  
**Maid: **I am afraid not Miss. Would you like some breakfast.  
**Steph:** Sure. What is there.  
**Maid:** Well we have bacon, sausages, eggs, pie ...  
**Steph: **Pie eh, I always love a piece of pie. I might as well have a piece before I go out.

_The Maid starts making the breakfast as we drift away and go to ..._

**The Titty Bar Club**

_Inside we find Mick Foley ogling some strippers and hands over some money to them before in walks Vince McMahon. He goes over and they both sit down at a spare table._

**Vince:** Now, Mick. I need a really big favour.  
**Mick:** What shit are you in this time Vinnie.  
**Vince:** Don't call me that, you know I don't like that name.  
**Mick:** Sorry, Vincent.  
**Vince:** Well, you probably have seen the way the company is going at the moment.  
**Mick: **Yeah, down the shithole.  
**Vince:** Well I didn't think it was that bad but yeah you get the point. Well that bastard Triple H has been trying to push his way in too much.  
**Mick:** Well he always was a pushy bastard. What do you think I can do to help you.  
**Vince: **Well to put it bluntly, I want you to take him out.  
**Mick:** What, you mean make sure he is out for a while.  
**Vince:** No, I mean I want you to make sure that we will be at his funeral tomorrow.  
**Mick:** Whooah, that's a tall order Vince. What makes you think I would do it.  
**Vince:** Come on, everyone knows that you are a stupid, I mean risk-taking son of a bitch. Remember when you tried to fly off the cell against Taker.  
**Mick:** Ahh, the good old days.  
**Vince:** Well how about I make them come back. If you do this then I will make sure you become a partner in the company.  
**Mick:** What else!!  
**Vince:** How about $20Million. And it will never be traced back between us.  
**Mick:** Sounds okay, I tell you what else I wouldn't mind either.  
**Vince: **What!!  
**Mick:** A piece of that Stephanie if you know what I mean.  
**Vince:** What!!! You want to have it with my daughter, what kind of father do you think I am.  
**Mick:** Hey, if you want the job done then you have to pay the price.  
**Vince:** What the hell, it's only Steph. I mean she has probably been with everyone behind the scenes anyway. Okay I think I can arrange it.  
**Mick:** Then we got ourselves a deal. When do you want it done.  
**Vince:** Straight away. Listen I have a meeting with him later today. We are going to have a walk in the park to discuss Stephanie so that would be your best chance. Hell, if he dies in my arms they can't pin it on me can they.  
**Mick:** Okay, I'll need a weapon though.  
**Vince:** There is something in the boot of my car in a briefcase. It is untraceable. I will leave it in the dump out back when we leave and you just pick it up.  
**Mick:** Okay, are you gonna stick around. There's a new girl on soon.  
**Vince:** No, I mean this is my first visit here.

_A stripper walks over to them and starts dancing around._

**Stripper:** Would you like the usual Mr McMahon.  
**Vince:** What!!! I mean, I don't know what you mean, you must have me mistaken for someone else.

_Vince then gets up and hurries off with an embarrasing look on his face._

**Mick:** Hell if he don't want it then I'll have some.

_Mick then gets up and starts dancing around as his backside and big belly start wobbling all over. _

At the same time Meanwhile around the back of

**The King's Casino**

_We go down to find Linda McMahon sat in a car waiting as a car pulls up, she hands over a package through the windows as we see the hand of a man with a ring on it that has a skull on it. _

The car drives off as Linda looks around before turning around and going in the opposite direction.

**We dift up and over as we go and join in  
The Stratusfaction Motel.**

_Suddenly the doors blast open as a bunch of cops rush in. Trish is behind the counter waiting as one walks over to her._

**Cop:** Maam, we have a warrant to search this place for running a brothel.  
**Trish:** What, little old me running a place like that. _(Trish leans forward and shows a lot of cleavage)  
_**Cop:** I'm afraid that won't work on me maam. You see, I don't go for women.  
**Trish:** Shit

_The cops starts searching the place as all the women come downstairs to see what is going on. They are all dressing in sexy nightwear as the cops start drooling looking at them._

**Trish:** It's alright ladies. These policemen think we are running some kind of brothel in here.

_All the girls start laughing._

**Trish: **You see Seargant. These ladies are guests of the motel. We have all the records here to prove it.  
**Cop:** And I suppose you don't have any gentlemen staying here.  
**Trish:** Actually yes we do.  
**Cop:** Good, we got them now boys.  
**Trish: **Here he comes now.

_Coming down from upstairs walks ...._

**Ric Flair** _(the 2001 theme plays in the background as everyone looks around wondering where it is coming from before it stops)  
_  
**Flair:** Gentlemen, can I help you in some way.  
**Cop:** What are you doing here.  
**Flair:** Well I have a regular room here. We come here once a week.  
**Cop:** We. Okay guys now we're talking. Ok, which girls did you use, come on spit it out.  
**Flair:** Are you implying something officer. When I mean we I mean me and my wife. She is upstairs asleep. You can go and check if you want.  
**Cop:** No, that won't be necessary.  
**Flair:** Good because I would hate to have her woken up.  
**Cop:** Okay, there seems to have been a mistake. I'm sorry maam.  
**Trish:** Any time officer, I always dig a guy in uniform.

_The cops all leave as all the girls rush around and hug Ric Flair._

**Flair:** I am the man ....

_We drift outside as we see the two cops talking._

**Cop1:** How do you think they knew we were coming.  
**Cop2:** I have no idea. These girls are clever.  
**Cop1:** I know, I mean that Jacqueline is really hot in bed.  
**Cop2:** Your telling me, that Jazz could fry an egg on her body.  
**Cop1&2:** What!!!  
**Cop1:** Ehm, I think we had better be quiet for now.  
**Cop2:** Yes, well. Let's get back to the office guys. This is a blow out I'm afraid.

The cops all leave as we drift away to an appointment at

**  
'The Wham Bam, Thank You' Hotel**

_We drift inside room 1 as we see Chris Jericho lying in bed. His clothes are all over the place. There is a knock at the door and in walks Stephanie McMahon. She comes in and locks the door behind her._

**Steph:** "What the hell!!"  
**Chris:** "What, I though this is what you wanted!"  
**Steph:** "God no. I mean I needed to talk to you about Triple H"

_Chris Jumps out of bed and starts getting dressed as Stephanie looks on._

**Steph: **"I need your help!"  
**Chris:** "What can I do"  
**Steph:** "Well, Triple H has been two timing me and I need someone to get rid of him for me!"  
**Chris:** "That Bastard. Don't you worry, leave it with me. I will make sure that he pays for everything he did to you"  
**Steph: **"Listen, you had better get out of here"

_Chris Jericho leaves and slides away as Stephanie stays in the hotel room. After a few moments there is a knock at the door. Stephanie opens it as a mystery man walks in. He shuts the door behind him as Stephanie backs away. _

He takes off the hood of his jacket as he pulls Stephanie in closer. She looks seductively in his eyes as they start kissing.

**Steph:** "It's all working just as planned baby"  
**Mystery: **"Good, I can't wait to see Vince's face when he finds out that he is going down"  
**Steph:** "Talking off going down"

_Stephanie starts bending down an we hear an unzipping as we drift away and end another part of our mini series._

**Will Mick Foley succeed in his perfect plan?? **

What is Linda planning and who did she meet??

Will Chris Jericho deal with Triple H??

Who was the Mystery Man that Stephanie Met??

ALL COMING SOON AS WE CONTINUE!!!


End file.
